Secret Matters
by BluePress
Summary: A Building Story about Zac, who meets Riven in a battle, and ends up becoming more than friends with her. This is my first try on a Fan fic, so don't flame me. Rated M for Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sup? Its BluePress here, and this is my first attempt on a fan fic. Hope you enjoy it!

Riven x Zac

Secret Matters

Champions Present in this story: Zac, Riven

Skins used: Secret Weapon Zac, Battle bunny Riven.

The following names and places belong to riot games.

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Zac has slain Kennen!" The announcer's voice boomed across the Summoners Rift, as battle raged on every lane of the map. Now 10 minutes up to the fight, No one had been able to defeat the Secret Weapon, Zac. Mid lane had Talon and Fizz battling with Zed and Nidalee, bot had Cho'Gath, and Nami against miss fortune and Blitzcrank. All of the lanes were full of matching sides, but in top lane, no one had been a match to the giant gooey juggernaut Zac was.

_On the other team_

Wearing bunny ears and carrying a shattered blade, Riven head on to top lane, Kennen now going in mid lane. With a determined look, she got up to her broken tower, and began attacking the enemy minions swiftly. Each effortless swing of her blade was fatal to the minions, most of them falling quick.

"Who's that?...The Exile might it be?" thought Zac, coming back to the back of his lane, from jungling. "The Exile or not, it will be another easy catch." Zac chuckled to himself, ready to fling on to the champion behind the trees. He thought that this would be the perfect catch, but Zac didn't know, that a challenge would be awaiting him. Zac let go of the ground like a bullet, flinging himself over to Riven, about to take her down. Much to his surprise, Riven jumped backwards and dodged it, sending a slash to Zac in mid air, slicing him in half. Astonished, Zac combined and backed off, wondering how she had done that. It took significant coordination of her swing to attazk him in mid air, he thought.

"You are finished, Zac." Riven said, with a menacing but somehow cute voice.

"Hell no." Zac had surpassed all enemies in the game, and he wasn't right about to give up before this champion.

Zac balled a fist in one hand, stretching it at great length and reaching Riven. He quickly latched on to Riven's blade, pulling her and the blade back at him. With his other hand, he grabbed his arm, about to slam Riven onto the ground. But riven would not be defeated so easily either. She flipped over, and cutting off Zac's hand, stomping on it. She made a wide slash towards the ground, softening her drop. Giving a small smile to Zac, now she charged onto him. Seeing this, he acted like his arm was severely hurt, but of course, he could re grow it. With Riven right about 5 feet away from him, he quickly re grew his hand, pulling it back, and landing his strike on the champion. Riven now was going backwards, and flew a meter behind. She quickly got up, she also a bit surprised. The both sides were equal right now, both kind of hurt.

Suddenly, Large shards with runic letters on them appeared around Riven, and combined with her sword. The sword became full, and she slashed it eventhough she was away from Zac. Three rays of power materialized from the blade, and zoomed towards Zac. Unable to make a move, one arm fell of, and he was seriously hurt on his chest. Riven, now taken the chance, slashed once to the right, once to the left, and flipped around in the air, landing a blow downwards. The three blows ended up almost shredding him now, but he combined again, but he was almost smaller than Riven now. He tried to land a blow on Riven by stretching out his to arms, but they missed to the side and did not hit her. As she lifted her now full blade to land a final blow, the voice of the announcer was heard.

"Victory!"

"Ah Crap!" The voices of his teammates were heard, cursing about their defeat.

Riven was soon covered now by a Blue light, and Zac red. Runic letters appeared below the lights, and they soon were brought back into the buildings of the Institute of War, The battle now ended.

"Ah darn it! I had to win the fight!" Zac said in his usual playful voice, hitting his fist into his palm.

"I see you have lost against Riven. Quite a tough fighter, Your defeat was evident." said Talon, with his usual cold personality,

Zac then noticed a hand right infront of him. Riven was offering to help him up. He hesitated a bit, but grabbed her hand, and got up of the floor.

"It was a fun fight. Let's try that again sometime else." Now the bitterness in her voice was gone, with only the cute side of her voice left. Unlike Zac's usual personality, he was quiet. She then lifted her blade, now at its usual shattered form, and put it on her shoulder, and walked away.

"We could have done better. Talon, you could have saved me from Nidalee's spear!" Said Fizz, in an annoyed tone, with Talon just ignoring him. Cho'Gath and Nami had already left to their rooms, and Zac was also about to do that. He walked into the halls, trying to locate his room.

"Crap. I have to try better next time." He turned into a ball and rolled and bounced his way, probably his favourite way to move around. He hummed on his way, finally finding his room. All the rooms were arranged by where the Champions were from. Piltover, Demacia, Noxus and more. His room was in the Zaun area. Once he was infront of his door, The door opened for him, Since every champion's door only opened for them. The room automatically started healing Zac, sparks of light appearing around him. Zac jumped on his bed, returning into his humanoid form. He looked to the windows, and could see the champions next door. To his right he had

Janna, and to his left he had Nocturne. Strange guy. He was neither from any place, He came out from a nexus. The voice of the announcer soon came out, reviewing Zac's Battle.

"0 Assists, 0 Deaths…" He looked at the ceiling listening to the announcer. As soon as he was healed, he walked over to the door, heading to the bar. On his way across the halls, He spotted many other champions, such as Ahri, Vi, Zed, and Tryndamere. At the end of one of the halls, it said "Bar" in runic letters.

"Ah, my favourite place here." He said, as he bounced over to the door. As he walked in, there was a long counter with champions, And many tables with empty cups of beer, all half drunk. Out of everyone, he tried to look for his drinking buddy, Jayce. He could be pretty serious some times, but he was the awesomest guy to be around. He soon found him drinking with Malcolm Graves, The Outlaw. Zac jumped over to Jayce, taking him by surprise.

"Holy shit man! You scared me!" Jayce said , almost dropping his beer.

"HI Zac," Graves gave a hand to Zac, and Zac hi fived it.

"Hey Gragas! Pass me a chair here?" Gragas, on the other side of the bar, threw a chair over to Zac, catching it with ease. Zac sat in between the two champions, starting to talk about normal things people would talk about, like how was your day, how did your games turn out, and other things. without knowing, time sped by, them being lost in conversations, hours going by.

"Anyways. On the match just before, I fought Riven, and Damn, she's strong. She evaded almost all my attacks, and almost killed me." Said Zac,

"You should have been more careful. She is known for being a tough champ." Said Graves, taking a big swig from his half empty cup of beer.

"I have never fought her, but I ve sure heard she's a tough one." Replied Jayce,

"I See. I should learn more. What a dumbass, heh."

"Wait. How much times have we spent in here?" Graves asked,

"Holy shit. It's 3 in the morning." Replied Jayce,

"The bar closes in 2 minutes!" The bartender yelled out from the middle, cleaning a cup with a towel.

"Shit. Let's leave."

"Agreed."

"agreed."

They got off the chairs, both drunk except Zac.

"Hey, lets go lets go." Zac pushed both out the door, and saying:

"See you guys tomorrow, maybe in a match." They did not hear anything, due to them being drunk. Zac sighed, and walked off to his room, humming a song. Later in his room, he layed on his bed, thinking about what to do tomorrow, eventually forgetting everything.

"Well, I need a good night's sleep. Don't I?"

Zac closed his eyes, and soon tiredness took him into a deep sleep, Concluding the day.

Okay! So that was the first chapter for this crappy ass story. I personally think it sucks now, I really think I could receive some help on this. If you have the tijme and energy to do it, please leave a comment saying what should I do or improve.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was like any other, and Zac walked down the hall. He was soon called up for a match, As he sighed, and was transported into the summoner's rift.

"Lets see... Jinx, Xerath, Blitzcrank, and...Riven?" Strangely, Zac was surprised by seeing Riven in his team. Ignoring the strange feeling, Zac headed on to the Jungle, aiming for the Lizards.

"Leash!" He shouted to the sky, awaiting someone to come by. Xerath came along, with Riven at his side.

"Hey," She said to him, as she waved her hands slightly. Xerath stood quiet, waiting for the monsters to spawn. He prepared an Arcanopulse, as the Lizards appeared. A piercing bolt hit the Elder lizard, knocking it back. Riven gave three swift strikes, and Zac jumped onto the Lizard using smite, getting the red buff.

"Thanks." He said to Riven, as she smiled and ran away. Xerath looked at him awkwardly, and said:

"Interesting." and, floated away.

"What?" Zac asked, but the magician was already on his way. Zac cleared out the monsters, returning back to base. The match was going pretty, well, no one died. Deciding where to go, Zac headed onto the bushes under top lane, awaiting for a chance to strike. Darius soon came along, chasing after Riven. Zac prepared to jump, Master Yi flashed, and slashed Zac witb lightning speed.

"Damn it. Why Yi?" He thought, as he launched a fist at the assasin. Dodging to the side, Yi slashed his arm, cutting it off. Zac quickly grabbed it with his other, and re-attached it. Zac looked at Yi angrily. Zac twisted his body around a bit, and Yi looked confused. Yi disappeared in a flash of light, and appeared behind Yi.

"Take this." Zac said, twisting his body to the other side, slamming Yi into the wall, doing immense damage. Yi yelled in pain, as Zac stood him up, and said:

"Try harder.", punching him away.

"Zac has slain Master Yi!" The announcer said, the sound ringing across the whole area. By this time, Darius had pushed Riven all the way to the tower, and she was low on health.

"Don't you dare." Zac though, as he jumped from the bush, towards Darius. There was too much of a distance, so he flashed in the air, and pinned Darius on the ground. Darius got up and looked at him angrily, slamming Zac with his axe, but recieveing a shot from the turret.

"Argh!" Darius flashed away, using heal too.

Zac had already gotten up. He ripped his own arm out, and threw it at Darius. It hit him like a boomerang, exploding on contact, and slowing him. Riven ran at Darius, and Zac backed away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and Zac signalled to take the kill.

"Thanks!" She said again, slashing Darius, getting the second kill of the match. The game flowed easily from then. everyone was fed.

"Victory!". The voice boomed across the rift, everyone getting transported back into the academy. Everyone congratulated each other, and Zac fistbumped everyone, including Riven. As Zac was going to walk away, Riven ran to him, and said:

"Hey, good match there. Want a drink?" For the first time, Zac did not know what to say. His thoughts were all mixed up in an ocean of thoughts.

Simply, Zac just said: "Sure, why not?" at that time, it seemed like the most logical answer to him.

They both walked down the hall, other fellow champions passing by. Zac did not know what to say, for it was the first time that he felt in such a way.

"Each of us have our own stories, whats yours?" Riven asked.

Zac thought for a moment, and then started talking.

"I was born as a lab experiment. In Zaun, in the middle of a locked up lab. I was supposed to be a weapon, a war machine. Zaun Amorphous Combatant. That's my name. I would be an evil killer, but two scientists, the people I call parents, took me from the lab, and raised me as a child. They taught me what was right and what was wrong, training me to what I am today. What about you?"

"Well...I was born in Noxus. In our area, anyone can rise up, if only that person has enough power. As the rule told, I rose up to the ranks, and the high council recognized me, by giving me this sword. A runic sword made out of black stone, it fitted me perfectly. Until then, I thought I was doing the right thing. Every day, they taught me what a war was like, glorious. But when I went on my first war, It was all different. Killing, killing, and more killing. Everyone was ruthless, not sparing as single soul. I tried to ignore it and I kept fighting, until my group got surrounded. We called for support, but what came was a bio-bomb. I watched as my fellow soldiers and enemies fell to the ground like flies. I barely survived, and I saw a chance to start over. I shattered my sword, and ran away."

Zac was speechless, he did not know such a tragic story followed.

"Damn." He just said after.

"Yes, it is a tragic thing. But as they say, don't focus on the past."  
For a moment, Zac could see a deep sorrow in her eyes, but it soon flashed away.

They soon arrived to the bar, and everything was as always. Gragas passed out in the corner, and Graves and Twisted Fate playing card.

"Drinks here!" Zac called out, and the bartender brought two jugs of beer, and said:

"Cheers."

After a while of talking together, Zac and Riven seemed like the closest friends. Phrase after phrase, word after word. The talk seemed to go on forever, as they drank more and more.

"The bar Is closing!" The bartender yelled out, and he did not dare to wake Gragas.

"I guess-we need to go-" Zac said, his body turning a little purple.

"I-guess you are righ-t." Riven displayed the same attitude, as they both walked out. Zac rolled all the way to Riven's room, and Riven was barely clinging onto the wall.

"Goo—d nig—ht." They both said to each other, as they headed back. Zac lay on his back, just infront of his door, and he fell asleep, thinking about Riven.

ALRIGHT,

This was the next chapter, the first chapter was uploaded about I dunno, a year?

Srry

But ill keep writing from now on, and Ill try to keep it up consistently. PLZ leave comments or ratings!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This will be like a series of 2 backstories, (Riven and Zac) I will explain them more carefully, and detailed, to make more of a dramatic idea :)

ENJOY!

Chapter 3:

All her life, Riven heard that she was born a soldier. She carried around a long sword that was barely her height, and she ruled the battles with it. Growing up, Riven trained with a plastic sword, as she watched the warriors fight. She had always wanted to be in the top, surrounded by battle and glory. What every true Noxian would want. So to fulfill her dream, she trained and trained, every single chance she had. As time passed, she naturally became a warrior. At the age of 18, she could take on five soldiers at once. She got recruited into the army, and everyone mocked her.

"What is a frail girl doing here?" Some soldiers said form the side,

"I bet she will die from stepping into battle." Others said.

Riven was furious, but she stood quietly. She excelled in everything she did, from training, to testing her skills. Some followed her, but other still mocked her. Some were even jealous of her skills. But the more successful she became, the more independent she became. She did not talk to anyone, and everyone thought her as a stone-cold person. Her hidden personality, a pure one, was hidden deep within her.

_Years after she joined the army_

"Riven!" A messenger called out to her, as she walked over to the messenger.

"The council wants to see you." The messenger said, in kind of an excited tone. Riven took the message, and the man ran away.

"What is this?" She said, opening it.

"_We want to see you at the council, it is an important matter. –Swain"_

Riven wondered for a moment, but soon headed out of her cabin. The sunlight gleamed through the roof, spreading all over the red carpet. Soldiers walked past her, stopping their chatting as she passed. Just as if they were scared of her. She arrived in front of the council, and knocked the door. The huge doors flung open inside, as she saw swain sitting on his seat, as he signaled her to come over.

"As the years passed, you have shown excellent skills in training, in battle, and outside of it. I want to prize you for that." Swain said, his face bending into a crooked smile. He took out a huge object covered by cloth, and handed it over to Riven.

"What is this?" She asked,

"It was crafted by our most skilled blacksmiths, and it has a powerful enchantment." He said, but did not answer Riven's question. Riven took the cloth off, as she discovered what it was. It was a great sword, a big one. It was the size of the Kite shield, almost as big as her. But for Riven, this was good it fit her tastes perfectly. She looked up at Swain, which was still smiling. But something behind that smile, was terrifying. Behind the eyes, was a sinister monster. Trying to ignore it, Riven said:

"Thank you." The doors opened, and Riven walked away. She was honored and proud to have such a sword, but something was uneasy in her.

"Swain's smile….there is something unsettling about it." She thought to herself, as she tried to admire the sword. She hung it over her shoulder, as she walked away.

_The next day_

Riven was training in the barracks, her sword destroying every training dummy.

"Swain said this sword had an enchantment…" She thought, as she searched for something special. The runes engraved into it were nothing special, and she thought:

"Maybe if I swing it hard enough, it will work." She walked over to one of the dummies, and slashed as hard as she could. The sword cleaved through the dummy, and hit the ground. Then she realized, that the runes were glowing green. Surprised, she tried the same thing again, and this time, a green light followed the outline of the slash. She tried to mix the rune's power and her slash on another dummy, and it went through the dummy like air, and went through the ground. The blade had amplified her powers by a level that she did not imagine.

"But is this all?" She wondered, thinking about the secret power. But then she soon realized, that at the handle of the sword, there were runes saying:

"Slash, Blast, Dash." She thought about what this was, and then realized:

"This thing empowered my slash. So there is more hidden power." She thought about the word blast, and the first thing that came up to her, was a Ki blast. She held her sword hard, and focused. She sent out a yell, as a barrier of green light exploded from inside her, pushing things away hitting on the walls of the room. She tried it again, and then the same thing happened.

"This would be useful for disturbing hits." She then remembered the word dash, and imagined:

"Will this move me forward?" She thought, as she focused again, held her sword in front of her, and she slid her feet a bit. Her whole body dashed across the ground, and she felt a Barrier around her.

"A shield?" She said out loud, the barrier going away. She had mixed feelings about this new weapon. But overall, she was exited. How much more could this weapon provide? She walked away from the training rooms, dragging her blade.

_Back with Swain_

"Hmm…." Swain thought, walking around the map on his table.

"We need to strike now!" Darius yelled, impatient.

"Shut up. They are expecting us to strike early. It will be foolish to do it."

"We will plan an ambush, there will be nothing that will match us!" Darius kept yelling, and Swain's eyes lit with a sinister light.

"Quiet." Darius hesitated, and got quiet.

"We will attack Ionia tomorrow. Go alert everyone." Swain said, to a soldier guarding the doors.

"It will be a good test for my new weapon." Swain thought, his plan unfolding in his brain.

_Next Day_

Riven huddled along with the crowd of soldiers, her blade glowing. Swain got up to a high point, and hit his cane on the ground, making a loud banging noise. Everyone looked up, and Swain was about to say a speech.

"We, Noxians, have been the strongest of all. The weaklings, Demacians, Ionians, will never understand the meaning of true power. We, as the bravest, and strongest of nations, have the power to swallow this world! With a master tactician, and the _best_ soldiers that runeterra could afford, we are invincible! Let's show the Ionians, who is the real ruler!"

The soldiers cheered, except Riven. She just looked up at Swain, and remembered that sinister evil look of his. She looked away to the front, where the Gates were opening. The soldier were surrounded my light, and four old wizards stood in front, and they all cast a spell at the same time. A colossal sigil appeared on the ground, with light spurting out of it. Soon enough, all the soldiers transported to Ionia, just outside a gigantic temple. Riven soon realized, that the temple was beautiful. Waterfalls flowing by the sides, the temple itself stuck into a mountain. Beautiful trees everywhere, the very meaning of nature being displayed. She seemed to be the only person that was actually amazed. Darius, Draven, and Swain were behind in the bushes, and all the soldiers far away. The Ionian soldiers soon came out of the temple.

They were ready for battle, but none of them seemed to expect anything. And everyone seemed calm.

"They expected the attack to be over by now. That's why they are so calm". The soldiers walked past the Noxian soldiers, and seemed to be on a training session.

Just when they were going to leave our range, Swain shouted:

"ATTACK!" The soldiers jumped out of the bushes, and attacked the Ionians.

Riven ran with her squad, towards the temple's side, where more soldiers were. Hundreds of noxian soldiers went in all different directions, they seemed to keep transporting from Noxus.

_In the temple_

Master Yi was walking past a hallway, when the battle just had started. He yelled,

"They are attacking!" He ran towards the entrance, where chaos was being unleashed. He meditated deeply, and quickly, and contacted Irelia, Ahri, and Shen.

Master Yi ran through the Noxian soldiers, each one dropping dead.

_Back to Riven_

Riven did not know what to do. In all her years of being in the army, she trained, not killed. What was happening here was pure massacre, and she had not been taught this way. She was taught to fight honorably, give the opponent a chance. But the Noxians just jumped out of nowhere, and killed the weak Ionians.

"What are you doing?!" Some soldiers yelled at her, as she stood still, in a fighting position. Her teachings taught to kill, but something deep within her did not want to. Her blade and body moved as one, as she sliced the Ionians, but only gave wounds. Draven was laughing manically, putting axes through soldiers, and Darius horrified Riven. He cut off an arm of an Ionian soldier, blood spurting crazily. He then stepped on the soldiers head, the Ionian squirming and screaming underneath. Darius then cracked the soldier's skull, ending his life. Riven was now horrified, and she wanted to give up. But Master Yi spotted her, and lunged at her. Riven blocked the 2 thunderous blows, with her huge sword. Master Yi disappeared in a flash of light, and slashed Riven's back. She yelled in pain, rage surging in her for a moment. She used a Ki blast, sending Yi flying. Yi jumped up from the ground, and rushed ar Riven with his sword pointing at her. Riven Dashed to the side, giving a slash on Yi's right side. Yi then became extremely fast, light surging through him. He ran everywhere, giving small, but dangerous wounds to Riven. She concentrated, and her sword glowed green. She tracked Yi, and sent out a ray of power, directly onto Yi. He fell back, almost dead. But then, Shen, and the reinforces arrived right in front of Riven. Riven hesitated, but then heard something behind her. It was a cry from help, from her squad. Riven dashed behind, and rushed towards them. Suddenly, the air became Green, and a black object fell out of the sky. The object fell on the ground, right in front of the squad, and Riven expected the enemies to fall. But they weren't the only ones who fell. She saw the noxian soldiers fall too. She watched as her allies and enemies fell horribly, screaming. By this time, Riven had enough. Her fear soon turned into rage. She rushed towards Swain, Darius and Draven next to him. Not saying anything, she dashed towards him, and slashed his chest. Swain screamed in pain,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He screamed, and ordered Darius to attack. Fueled with rage, Riven hacked and sliced through Darius, and he instantly bled. Riven then kicked Swain's face, but was thrown back by his energy blast. He transformed into a huge crow, and lunged at Riven. But then, Ahri came in, and threw a sphere at Darius. Riven looked surprised, and Irelia came over, healing her.

"Are you with us?" Ahri yelled over to Riven, and Riven did not respond. She was still mad. While the others were fighting Darius and Draven, Riven jumped in the air in front of Swain, and pointed her blade at him. She then dashed in midair, stabbing Swain. He gawked, turning back to a human.

"Retreat!" He yelled, teleporting away. Riven expected for the soldiers to go away too, but he left the soldiers back. So much death, so much agony, so much pain around her. Ahri looked at her with a gentle stare, and handed her a potion.

"Are you with us?" She asked again,

"I…I…don't..know." She said, and got up. As she looked over to the soldiers, everyone was dead, except some Ionians. They rushed at her, but Ahri yelled:

"Stop!", and said:

"Go." Riven ran, full of mixed feelings that she could not explain. As she ran away, she looked back, and looked at all the dead bodies. She teared up, but she then bit her tongue to resist. As she ran, she tripped on the ground, and fell down. Her face was looking down, and she screamed. She slowly got up, and took her blade, and slammed it into a rock. It shattered into pieces, except the base part.

She looked at her blade, and said:

"What is broken, can be reforged." She ran off, swearing vengeance above Swain.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, everyone deserves apologies. And if you have been waiting for this chapter, you deserve an apology. Sorry, I was a dumbass and forgot that I uploaded chap 3, not 4. If you forgive me, plz write some reviews, or maybe favorite this story! Anyways, enjoy this extremely late chapter.

:D

BY THE WAY: Two really important people to this story.

This awesome guy/girl called Niels, he/she reminded me of this story, basically saved it.

And Bluebellsandlavender(did I spell that right?), which kind of inspired me for this.

NOW,

:D

Zac woke up.

A little blob, different to the mighty fighter grew up to be. Locked inside a glass chamber, stuck on the wall. Scientists with white robes stood outside, writing down thins on their clipboards. Soon, a pink frosted cupcake dropped from the top of the container, and fell right next to Zac. Zac, or the little blob, climbed onto the snack, and and engulfed it slowly. In his gooey brain, there was no better moment for him. Scientists reacted in a fascinated way, as they scribbled away. This time, music was played from the speakers, and it was something that the little blob had never heard before. The blob reacted with a happy matter, it started to dance. Scientists looked in awe, as some drew, and some wrote. Someone yelled outside, signaling the closing of the lab. Almost all of the scientists left the lab, except two others, which looked straight at the blob. One tapped the glass lightly, and Zac rolled around the floor of the container. They dropped an extra sweet, and Zac hurried onto it, showing a form of joy.

"It dances with excitement, and likes sweets." One said,

"Just like a child." Said the other.

In an effort to look at them better, Zac shifted into a blob with one eye. Both of them gasped, as the blob, now with a yellow eye, looked at them with attention.

"Fascinating." They both exclaimed.

They soon left, and turned the lights completely off.

This had been one of the several days in which this had happened. A cupcake drops, and Zac eats it. Music plays, and he dances. The scientists seem always fascinated about this. But those two scientists. There was something special about them. Zac then rolled into a ball, his eye disappearing. He slowly lost his conscience, as He slipped away into sleep.

_The next day_

The same routine was continued the day after that, but they did something different this time. After dropping the sweet, they dropped a green blob, exactly the same tone, and the same size as Zac himself. But, it did not move. Zac got closer to it, and it automatically joined into him, as if he was some sort of magnet. Zac did not move for a moment, and the scientists waited for something big to happen. They scribbled things down in their notebooks, and Zac soon moved. He shifted from the green, small blob, onto more of a humanoid form. He looked like the fighter he would become to be, but smaller. The people outside cheered, as Zac focused on his new self. He stretched his arms and hands, and moved his legs. This was so much different from what he used to be.

As this process went on, day by day, they started to add more and more goo to Zac, as he became bigger. On the 7th week of this process, Zac was big enough to fill half of the cabin. But still not, the size that the scientists were expecting. The snacks that they gave were no more than a small bite to Zac, but it was all he needed. But it did not matter how menacing, and how dangerous he looked, in the inside, he was still a child, no more than that.

_In a house, outside the lab_

The two scientists that acted kindly towards Zac were in their house, eating dinner.

"Remember the experiment?" One said,

"What about it?" the other responded.

"It was just like any other child. But, different."

The other scientist sat silently, thinking for a moment.

"We would be betraying everyone, and even, would be betraying our city. Are you sure we shou-"The scientist decided to quiet down, and think it over again. It was a hard decision. Raise the child/experiment on their own, and betray the city, or let it grow as a killer.

They both looked at each other in an unsure manner, and they both nodded at each other.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

_The next day_

It was near the closing time of the lab, and all the scientists left, except some guards, and some other people. The scientist couple were faking to do research, looking at nothing through a microscope. After the guards announced the official closing, the two hurried into the lab, and hid behind the huge glass cabin. Zac looked down at them, and started to cause some attention. The two then dropped a sweet, and Zac started to eat it slowly, distracting him. The guards then walked around the whole area of the lab, searching for intruders, or any other type of problem. The sounds of the Walkie-talkies went off, static voices in the air. They confirmed that nothing was wrong in the area, and they left, switching the lights off. The two scientists waited in the dark for a minute, to check if anyone was still around. Since the power was off, they switched on the emergency power, which was powered by a small motor. One of them pressed a button, and the glass of the container went down, and Zac looked straight at the couple.

"Want to be free?" One asked.

Zac did not know how to respond, for he did not speak any language. The scientists then looked at each other, and pressed a button. The doors to the lab opened, and the couple stepped aside, signaling to Zac that he was free. Zac looked at them nervously, and stepped down from the container. He slowly walked in front of them, rolling into a ball. He then rolled around, trying to make them laugh. They both breathed heavily, in excitement. Getting out of the lab was easy, but making it home was not. The city was full of people, and they needed to get out of the city, into the small villages. Thanks to Zac's flexibility, the job was done easier than it was expected to be.

The three rode on an old Jeep, Zac riding on the backseats. Amazed, Zac looked out the window, the outside world unveiled to him for the first time.

_Years Later (I know that there is a lot of Ex. Days later, and Years later, but I'm too lazy :P)_

Zac bounced downstairs, while his mother called him to eat. The three sat around the table, and the food was laid out. Zac had sweets, as always.

"My favourite." Zac said, dumping all the sweets into his mouth, showing a pleased face. As the time passed, Zac was now huge, the sweets had given him more biomass. The family lived a peaceful life in the small villages, outside the city. Zac had been taught what was wrong and what was right, and he had become a sort of hero, throughout the time. He assisted the townspeople with everything that he could possibly help with, and everyone like him. All the kids loved him, he played with them, and he was always with them. Zac's parents always looked at him proudly, looking back to that one day where they saved Zac from the lab. They thought that they did everything perfectly, but they left one single piece of evidence. One hair, one single hair. It was all they needed, to track them down. Nobody could create a perfect copy of Zac, so the only way to recreate him, was to actually find him.

Every morning, Zac went into the woods, and took a walk for an hour. One specifical day, someone tracked him on his walk. Up on the trees, the spy whispered into his device:

"Subject found, away from the scientists." The spy did not move in his place, but Zac already noticed him. Zac looked back a little bit, stopped, and looked up through the trees. The spy hid behind the branches, speaking:

"I think he has found me, start the missio-" He was cut off, as Zac's arm stretched all the way into the trees, and grabbed the spy. He pulled him, and slammed him into the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Zac asked, his eyes focused on the spy.

"Too late." He replied.

"Too late for what?" Zac said, tightening his hand. The spy then dropped the rectangular device, and a sound came screeching out.

"Operation complete, scientists taken." Zac froze, and thought for a second.

"You bastard." Zac said with an angry accent, throwing the spy away. Zac grabbed on to the ground, and flinged himself forward. He repeated this several times, until he got to his house. It was burned, and it was almost destroyed completely.

Zac stomped on the ground, cracking it. He looked around the area, and found a jeep, hurrying past the road. Fueled with rage, Zac flung himself across the ground, as fast as he could. He was catching up to the Jeep, but it was faster than him. The drivers of the jeep then spotted Zac, and they said into a device:

"He's catching up on us. We need help." One driver said, the other focusing on the road. A robotic voice answered:

"Wait." As Zac kept chasing the Jeep, a white cloud descended from the sky, with a dark orb in the middle of it. Suddenly, lightning dropped from the cloud, dealing immense damage to Zac. Zac yelled in pain, as the cause of this attack came running along.

"Useless scum." He said, as he shot a laser onto Zac. Zac dodged it, the cloud now gone. He then stretched his arms onto Viktor, and broke his robot arm. Viktor then threw an electric grenade at Zac, stunning him instantly. It was too much electricity for Zac to bear, as he blew up, all the small blobs exploding. The last thing Zac saw was viktor speak into his mask, machines appearing out of the sky.

Zac woke up inside the same container he was years ago, but bigger. His parents were trapped in front of him too, in the same type of container.

"LET THEM GO!" Zac slammed on the glass, but it seemed to be extremely strong.

But of course, they did not do anything. But then Viktor came out of a door, and said:

"Only if you surrender to us. We need your genetic information." Viktor said, his robotic arm gone.

"That Is not happening." Zac said, but soon regretted his answer. The scientists activated his parent's containers, electricity flowing through them. They yelled in pain, as shocks went through everywhere.

Zac bellowed in rage, slamming on the glass. Frustrated, destroyed, and angry, Zac collapsed onto the floor of the container, his hands grabbing his head. He stayed still for a moment, and everyone looked surprised, his parents now unconscious. But then, his skin soon started turning purple, his body changing too. Zac then got up slowly, and curled up into a ball. He then exploded, raw, pure power surging from him. The glass shattered into a million pieces, and Viktor was thrown back. Some guards started to shoot Zac, but it seemed to take no effect on Zac. As Zac stared angrily at them, he said:

"Lets fucking bounce." He jumped up in the air, and bounced down. Each impact into the ground was as strong as the impact he made on the glass, and the whole lab was destroyed in minutes. Before the whole place collapsed, Zac broke his parent's containers, taking them out.

"Are you okay?!" He asked, screaming too. Both moved weakly, and it took them some time to recover.

"Yes…we are..okay." They both said. Zac, now full of hope, took his parents, and slowly hugged them in his arms, and put them inside him. Zac then broke his way out of the lab, every piece of metal snapping like twigs in front of him. His speed, and obviously, his strength was upgraded, and he was finally out of the lab. He made a hole in himself so his parents could breathe, and moved quickly across the whole city, with unbelievable flexibility. Their house was destroyed, so when Zac arrived to the village, everyone rushed to help. Zac took his parents into the major's house, as they were healed by the doctor.

Zac was tired, and confused, of everything that had happened. He sat outside the village, the moonlight glowing on him. He sat silently, until he got up, and lifted one hand in the air, and said:

"From this day on, I will protect all innocent, and the helpless."


	5. Chapter 5

SHORT STARTING COMMENT

ENJOY

The next they, they met walking past the hallway, and they told their storied to each other. One was tragic, and another was full of justice. With these stories told, they were a step closer to each other, better friends.

"Damn." Said Zac, processing what Riven just told her. He never thought that someone like her would have had such a sad past.

"And I thought my story was pretty sad." Zac said again, Riven smiling slightly.

"You did not have such a bad story yourself, you know."  
But even though she was out of the past, and in the present, the pain of her past haunted her till the day.

"Oh well, that has made the whole air around here awkward." Zac said, adjusting himself uncomfortably.

"You speak the absolute truth." But just when they were about to get up, the announcer called out:

"Zac, Riven, Zed, Thresh, and Quinn. You are called up for a ranked match.

"God damnit, a ranked match. I hate the tension in matches like those. And I do not win much." Zac said.

"I feel okay with these, but as you said. The tension." Riven responded.

They soon were teleported into the Summoner's Rift. They quickly bought their items, and headed on to their lanes. Zac headed on to the jungle, and waited for the monsters to spawn. He stood by the tall grass, and soon realized two enemy champions.

"Crap." Zac said, and sent a signal through a rune, signaling Quinn for help. The two enemy champions waited in front of the bushes, and Zac tried his best to not make a single move. But his goo went down from his legs, and moved a single shard of grass. And that was all Kha Zix needed. Kha' Zix smiled through the grass, slashing it in half. Zac dodged, and slammed the creature with the back of his hand. Darius then ran at Zac, Kha' Zix jumping at him. As Zac tried to jump away, Darius pulled him, and Kha Zix pounced on him. Now pinned to the ground, Zac separated before Kha' Zix got him. And just in time, a volley of arrows rained down from the sky. Quinn had just arrived, and had damaged Kha severely. Zac finished him off, by landing a brutal blow onto Kha's chest. Taking his chance, Darius jumped in the air, and slammed down on Zac.

"Oh, shi-" Zac separated just in time to escape, but Darius slammed Zac with the side of his axe. Zac flew away, rolling away, his sight dizzy. Quinn then landed some shots on Darius, knocking him back. Just as Darius ran at her, she ran and kicked away, finished him with another shot to the head. The voices of the announcer boomed, and the teammates cheered. Zac just had gotten up, and he recalled to base. Riven was there, and she said:

"Top is getting tough. I will need a gank."

"Sure."

The fight went on for hours, no sides winning, or losing. Everyone had just about equal kills and deaths, and it was just about time for a change.

"I am getting severely sick of this." Thresh said, slashing at minions.

"We will need to find a way to get through their base." Quinn said back, signaling the other teammates to form a plan.

Moments later

Zac ran into the jungle, and left a piece of himself in front of the Baron. Darius's team was walking by, awaiting to challenge the epic beast. Zac's blob hid behind some bushes, as the enemy team engaged on the monster. The blob waited, and called the other team. Zac jumped out of the bush, slamming Darius into Baron. Baron then knocked Darius up, swallowing him in midair. The other team rushed at Zac, the Baron damaging them slowly. But as the damage became devastating, they had to run. Then Zac threw his blob infront of the running team, and his team jumped on the remaining, wounded champions. They cursed, as they were taken down one by one. As Quinn shot down the remainder, Zac's team had enough time, and health, to kill the Baron, and head on to the towers. Since nobody had died in a long time, Darius's team took time to respawn. Their summoners cursed into the air, as Zac's team destroyed the towers one by one, they now got to the Nexus. Darius's team had just respawned, and ran at full speed at Zac's team. But it was too late, for the Nexus was cracking. Filled with rage, Darius pulled Zac, which was close to the enemy base, pulling him into the most deadly tower in the whole rift. Zac screamed, as the game ended.

When they spawned again in the academy, One of Zac's arms were off, and his shoulder was black.

"Ugh. Fuck you Darius." Zac said, as Darius laughed, walking away. Zac attached his arm to his shoulder, slowly healing.

"You okay?" Riven asked, putting her hand on one of his shoulders.

"Yes, but no. We won the match, but I burned my fucking arm off."

"Well, we won. Right? Let's celebrate, how's that."

"Sounds great." He said back, and they both walked to the bar. Kha' Zix was crawling by the ceiling, looking down at Zac.

As always, they both ordered beers, and lots of them. Drinking was a thing they both enjoyed, and this was a time to celebrate. And like that, they drank away, the night going deep.

Mkay. This chapter was really short, Im sorry D:

But, anyways, there is only some of it left, and only some more to continue on with my new story, based on Ahri and Thresh.

THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone still knows about this story, I fixed it. I really thought it was rushed af, I decided to fix it. I know I have a heavy burden of not uploading in time, I promise, this one will be better.

Thanks, Apologies.

Zac woke up from his sleep, and he found himself on the floor of his room, splattered like a blot of paint. He slowly reformed, grunting. When he got up, he yawned, and tried to recall what had happened.

"What the he- Oh." As he remembered what happened, he walked outside of his door. It was a day off for the whole league, where controlling centers were fixing. Everyone was hanging out by their rooms, and Zac wondered how Riven was doing. He headed over to her room, where he expected her to be either sleeping, or sharpening her blade. When he arrived to the door, he found Riven sitting against the door, with her blade stabbed into the door.

"I should have expected this." Zac thought to himself, as he picked Riven up. And then the door opened out of nowhere, which made Zac flinch. But it turned out, the blade had broken the door. Zac sighed, and carried Riven over to her bed. He layed her down, and tiptoed out carefully. When he closed the door, it did not close, of course. Zac then spawned a separate cell of himself, and left it behind the door.

"Do NOT move away." Zac said, as the small blob nodded. Just about when Zac was heading back to his room, Jayce tapped Zac.

"Hey, Umm.. The council wants to see you." Jayce said.

"Shit. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. In fact, it is about a new skin for you. Finally." Jayce said.

Zac's face lit up, as he said thanks, and bounced over to the area.

_Riven's Side_

As soon as Zac left, Riven woke up. She got out of her bed, rubbing hear head (see what I did there?). She too, started to remember what was going on.

"What was I…umm…Yeah. Drinking with Zac." She then got out of her room, and looked around. Everyone was hanging out, and she wondered. As Ahri walked by with Thresh, which was grumbling (reference to my other story), Riven asked:

"What day is it?"

"The controlling centers are down. The link to the summoner's are a bit weak. They are currently fixing it. Well, better for us."

"Ok, thanks."

Riven went back in her room, and grabbed one of the stones under her bead. They had shining runes on them, and Riven grabbed the stone with the orange rune. As she held it, light flashed around her, and her outfit changed, into her Battle Bunny costume. Everyone questioned why Riven would have a skin like that, but It is better not to ask, since she will beat anyone down. But she had a job outside the academy of war, which allowed her to get more gold. And it did, provide a decent amount of gold. She walked out of the room, and hurried on to the portals, at the entrance of the academy.

"Piltover, Piltover," She thought to herself, as she walked into the bright yellow portal. She appeared at the other side, on the bright city of Piltover. Caitlyn was chasing Jinx, with Vi right behind her. Jinx screamed out:

"Try to catch me, fat hands!" Vi raged, screaming back:

"You…When I get my hands on you, you will burn!" Riven just backed away, and waited until they went away. She then walked through the crowds, making her way to a certain club. When she arrived, there were shining lights, above a large door, and a small building. She sighed, and walked in. People were moving around all the way, and the place was busy. She went into the back of the building, where she sat on the floor, stabbing her knife to the floor.

"Riven!" Said a man(stereotypical drug dealer guy), looking happy. Riven glared at him, pointing her blade at him. Although Riven did not accept anyone, her boss kept her in the club, since she was a magnet for people.

"Now, now. Calm down, would ya?" he said, smiling.

"Look. I do not want to be spending my day of in this shithole, and much less with you in my sight. So get out of my face before I fucking mutilate you." Riven said, with a tough look in her eyes. The man backed away, saying:

"Alright, alright."

Zac's POV

Zac spent some time looking for Riven, but noticed that she was not around everywhere. The champions were scattered across the academy, talking, and hanging out. Zac soon saw Ahri walking around, juggling her shiny sphere. 

"Hey, um. Do you know where Riven went?" He asked.

"In fact, I do know. She has a part time job, she works in this building in Piltover. She told Zac the address of the place, and Zac thanked her.

"Hmm, Piltover. On to the portals." He thought, as he walked over to the portals. He bounced and bounced, until getting to the portal area. The floating portals had the names labeled on them, except Noxus, which had a lock on it. Zac walked into Piltover, as several bullets flew at him, and he quickly dodged them.

"Hey Blob. Ha!" Jinx ran past him, as he grabbed her, and slammed her into the floor.

"Damn Jinx." He said to himself, as Vi and Caitlyn thanked him. They cuffed Jinx and took her to the Piltover prison, which she would surely escape again.

When Zac got to the place Ahri talked about, Zac read the words on the top.

"Club. I guess its here." As Zac walked in, several people knocked into him, as he pushed them away. He soon saw a fancy looking man that looked like the boss of the place. Zac walked over to the man, and asked:

"Is Riven here?"

He responded, with: "Yeah, she is here. But you better be careful. I swear, she will decapitate me any time soon. But I guess, you are a champion from the league."

"Alright, where is she?" Zac asked.

"She is over there, behind the doors."

Zac walked to where the man signaled him, and Riven was sitting on a couch, with her head slumped over to her sword, which was stabbed into the couch.

"Um…" Zac thought, as he slammed the wall, waking Riven. She flinched, opening one eye, grabbing her sword, but loosening it at the sight of Zac.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just visiting, everyone was doing something else, so I thought I could hang out with you."

"Well, as you can see. Not the best place, but hey, we can still hang out."

"Good to hear." Zac responded, closing the door behind him.

"So, I never knew you had a skin like that." Zac said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I got it some time ago. I did not find much use, because. You know, how it looks, and I found a place where I can just stay sitting, wearing this, and earning a lot of money. Turns out, everyone loves me with this skin."

"I see why." Zac said, studying Riven.

"I personally, think it is kind of slutty, but hey. This is one of the best skins I have. It sucks that I can only use my championship skin during the championships."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Zac said.

"Thanks, but I still think it's bad." Riven responded.

The talk went on for about an hour, when they ran out of things to do.

Riven said: "Hey, got any coin on you?"

"Yeah, I've got about 150 gold."

"What If you use that money on me? A little extra gold wouldn't be so bad." Riven said. Zac was a bit surprised by what she said, but he responded with:

"Alright."

Do you smell that?

*Sniff*

Yeah, its shit. And, Lemons.

I swear this Lemon will be better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,

And I will upload the new one shortly.

THANKTH


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, this was as late as fuck. Stuff with studying, u know, stuff. And then there is my, laziness. I'm really feeling done with this late-ass thing, so please, don't favorite this shit, just try to enjoy it, lol. By the way, my first attempt on Lemon. Actually, second attempt on a failed lemon. (Don't read if u are alerted by clichés.)

Well,

Sour tiem

Enjoy.

Zac watched nervously, as Riven stood up in front of him, and she started to show a dance for him. She used a tall iron pole in the middle of the room, making her seem sexier. As she danced, Zac realized how cute her bunny ears and her short tail looked like on her. And then, it hit him. One of the best warriors of Noxus, which is not open to almost anyone, was giving her a sexy dance. Something inside of him savored that thought, and he allowed himself to be taken away to the show that was put upon him.

As she danced, she asked: "So, enjoying the show?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, obviously!" Zac said. She giggled, as she walked closer to Zac, sitting on his lap.

"Let's change things up." She said.

She slowly moved her waist around, with her hands behind Zac's head. She looked straight into Zac's eyes, him doing the same. She then moved around in other ways, her body rubbing against Zac's, making him feel like he was melting. And then, after some time, she finally returned to the same position she was before. She then looked into his eyes, her caramel eyes looking straight to him. Zac stood immobilized, unsure of what to do. This was all a new experience for him, so he did not do anything. Riven then moved her face closer to his, and Zac slightly moved his head. Riven then slowly kissed her, her tongue attacking Zac's mouth. Zac tried to follow along with her kiss, which lasted for quite a long time. After they were done, Riven made a slight smile, making a soft face, leading Zac's hand slowly onto her breast. Zac blushed, his face turning slightly purple.

She then pulled his hands a little down, revealing her breasts. Zac let his thoughts take over, and Riven kissed him again. Zac slightly fondled and squished her breasts. Which, made Riven started to get wet, in a rapid pace. Unknowingly, one of Zac's hands went down to her clit, and moved her thin clothes aside, inserting one finger in. She made a sound while pulling out from the kiss, and started to fondle her own breasts. Getting covered in heat, Zac laid her down on the couch, and moved his head closer to Riven's clit. Zac extended his tongue, making it thinner, and longer. He then inserted his tongue inside her opening, making her arch her back.

"Please….continue." She said, after recuperating. Zac then nodded, and starting to move his tongue around every corner, and Riven held on to the couch for dear life. His moving sped up, and he started slightly thrusting, and moving around his tongue. Riven breathed heavily, moaning.

"By the gods…Yes!" Zac continued, Riven feeling herself coming to an end. As Zac finally gave one thrust with his tongue, Riven screamed loudly:

"Holy crap!" Then she breathed heavily, getting herself back up.

"Nicely done, Zac. My turn." She said, giggling, pushing Zac back, now he was laying down. His member had already been exposed since when he was licking Riven, and his member was long. Riven herself hadn't seen one that large, but Zac did not know, It was also her first time. Riven then slightly kissed the tip, running her tongue along the head. After that, she carefully ran her tongue along the side, having a slight sugary taste. She then grabbed the long member, and sunk half of it in her mouth. It touched her neck, almost activating her gag reflex. She then started to jack him off, and suck him at the same time. Zac grunted, gripping on to his legs. As she began to repeat, Zac felt himself coming to an end. She started to run her tongue on the head, making a continuous line along the top. As Zac's member got stiffer and stiffer, Riven prepared herself, by sinking his head into her mouth, still jacking him off. Zac then came, reaching his limit. The green goo spilled into her mouth, almost filling all of it, leaving half of it dripping down on her breasts. As she swallowed what remained in her mouth, surprisingly, she enjoyed the sweet flavor. As she wiped what was on her chin with her finger, she smiled, and before she could speak, Zac grabbed her, Zac stood up and lifted her up, her hands hanging on to Zac's shoulders, and his hands under her knees, positioning her right in front of his member.

"I'm beginning to get the hang of this." Zac said. And before Riven could say anything, Zac entered her, stabbing 3/4s of his member in her. To his surprise, Riven grunted, making a high sound, a tear shedding from her.

"Crap, crap, crap." He repeated, and before he could say anything else, Riven took one finger, and held it in front of his mouth.

"Go…on….You think Noxus's best warrior can't take this?" She said, as she pushed herself deeper onto his dick, digging his member completely into her, as blood dripped onto the floor.

'Heh, it almost feels like getting stabbed….but, better." She said. As Zac looked into her eyes with sorry eyes, he started to move slowly. Although he had guilt in himself, the pleasure caused by Riven was amazing. On the other side, Riven tried to remove her pain, by thinking in the situation. And soon, the pain turned into pleasure. As she started to moan, Zac's head cleared up, letting himself move faster.

"Oh god, Zac, go faster, please!"

Her screams made Zac harder, his muscles tensing. Riven's nails dug into his shoulders, his hands adjusting to her back. As he moved faster, he curled himself around her like a snake, leaving Riven confused. In no time, Riven was covered in a big green cylinder, lying on the couch. Zac started to massage every corner of her body, his member still going in, and out of her. Her moans became more frequent and louder, urging Zac to go faster. And soon, they both felt their ends coming close. As Zac began to become even tenser, he pushed in harder, each thrust reaching her end, rubbing on her g-spot. The pleasure she was experiencing was unexplainable in words, as she started to twitch slightly, covered by Zac. As they both reached their ends, Zac and Riven grunted, and screamed at the same time, Zac unwrapping himself from Riven. Now he was sitting on the floor, at his full size, and Riven lying on top of him, her oozing juices, and Zac's cum flowing out of her clit. Her clothes were messed up, and she was messed up too. As they both lied, sweating, the door knocked.

"Hey, Riven what's going on th-" Riven grabbed her sword, lying right beside her, and throwing it at the door.

"Alright, Alright, I'll get out." The manager said, as Riven looked back to Zac.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Riven said.

"I have never felt so good before…" Zac said, tired, and curling his arms and legs over Riven, making the same cylinder as before. Riven then close her eyes, falling asleep with Zac, his now new, and probably permanent lover.

Yay, fixed lemon. Or, I hope so. I don't think I will be continuing this unless u guys want to, but for then, I will be working on the Ahri and Thresh thing.

THANKS


End file.
